Helga's Letters
by AmandaArtiste
Summary: Sequel to Love's Follies. Rex and Arnie have both sent Helga love letters. At first Arnold isn't fazed but how long will his impassive attitude last? AH
1. Arch Enemy

Yeah, yeah so I don't own Hey Arnold!. Big deal! I can still write fan fictions for it. It's a free country! ^_~ To those who _do_ own Hey Arnold!, YOU ARE AWESOME! Anyways, the story is mine, all mine! *evil laughter* Hope you all like it. Don't plagiarize or sue me though. Or you'll be sent straight to Principal Wartz.

**__**

Helga's Letters

Part One: Arch Enemies

P.S. 118 was all a buzz with busy students. It was getting closer to the end of the year and the teachers, as usual, were trying to cram the last half of the required curriculum into their brains before the end-of-the-year testing started. And they only had about two weeks to do it.

Coincidentally, it had also been just a few weeks after the dance. Helga Pataki sat in her desk in the back of the room gazing at Arnold. Her beloved football headed angel of love. Going to the dance with him hadn't been a dream date at first, but soon…it was heavenly. They'd danced the night away and Arnold had even dared to plant a kiss on her hand before running back to the boarding house. And boy had he hightailed it!

__

Hmph, Helga laughed to herself, _guess he knew better than to try and kiss my cheek or something._

"And now we need to get to a part of the fourth grade curriculum that seldom gets covered in it's entirety." Mr. Simmons explained, "Examining poetry and the greatest poets of our time."

"But Mr. Simmons," Stinky raised his hand, "I thought we'd done a lot of that poetry stuff already?"

"Well Stinky, we covered the great poets of history, not of modern day. And while I know we've all written poems on our own. I want to see poetry from you that relates to modern techniques and poetic topics. Some of which are timeless, like love."

"This really bites." Stinky muttered.

"Now class, your first assignment will be to write me a lengthy poem about something that you're passionate about." Mr. Simmons continued. "Whether it be a sport, a friend, a hobby, anything."

"Passion," Helga whispered dreamily, "oh Arnold my love, you are my one true passion in life. My dream, my muse, my flaxen haired angel. You're so kind and sympathetic. Yet so bold and daring. How could I have any other passion but you. Oh Arnold my darling, I pray that my poem, which Mr. Simmons is sure to read aloud as he always does (pretending my name is not there and claiming the work 'anonymous'), inspires you to feel such a deep and heart wrenching passion towards me."

Raspy breathing stopped her from rambling on any further. Her fist flew up and Brainy went down.

******

Lunchtime, everyone was stuffing food in their mouths and talking about the events of the day. Bossy teachers, bulking bullies, and what they would do once the bell finally rang at 2:45.

Just as Helga and Phoebe sat down at their usual table to eat, Chocolate Boy rushed up to Helga waving a letter in his hand.

"What do you want?" she grumbled, taking out her sandwich.

"Chocolate," he exclaimed, "but right now I'm supposed to give you this letter."

"Huh?"

"I bumped into this kid yesterday in the park and he said he'd give me three chocolate bars if I got this letter to you." he explained shoving the letter into her hands, "So here, here, take it! I NEED chocolate!"

"Weird." Helga muttered to Phoebe.

"It's an obsession," Phoebe sighed and tossed Helga a knowing glance, "You of all people should understand that."

"Watch it Phoebs." Helga warned. Turning to Chocolate Boy she asked, "And who gave you this?"

"I think he signed his name in the letter." Chocolate Boy panted, "I was gonna give it to you this morning but the vending machine man showed up. And he had chocolate. Lots of chocolate!"

She looked the letter over, it was covered with chocolate stains on the back. "I see."

"Okay okay." he panted, "I got you the letter. If you see him tell him okay?"

"Fine. Sure. Whatever."

"YAY! Chocolate here I come!" and he turned and hurried off.

"At the risk of sounding nosy, what does the letter say Helga?" Phoebe inquired.

Helga's eyes skimmed the letter and then doubled in size. "WHAT?!"

Phoebe seemed taken aback. "What is it Helga? Is something wrong?"

"I'll say something's wrong Phoebe," Helga shouted, unaware of how much attention she was drawing towards herself, "just listen to this…

__

Dear Helga,

I'm sure you know me but I don't know if you've realized just how infatuated I am with you. Let me begin by saying that you have the most stunning blue eyes I've ever seen. Hahaha… I know my flattery may seem a tad forward but I simply must see you today at the park. 

It is only fitting to flirt with a lady so fair among other fair things such as the beautiful spring flowers of nature and beneath the luminous sun and pale blue sky. Say you will come my lady. I shall await you by the pond where I hope you will agree to come on a swan boat ride with me. Until then my sweet, spirited, angelic beauty.

Yours Forever,

Rex Smyth Higgins"

"Oh my," Phoebe gasped.

"I know!" Helga shouted, "Who does this clown think he is?"

"Well Helga, I reckon he thinks he's Rex Smyth Higgins. On the count of that's who he is." Stinky stated, coming over to the table followed by Sid and Harold.

"Oh Helga, I think it's just ever so sweet the way he wrote to you." Lila sighed as she too approached with Rhonda and Nadine.

"What? Have you all lost your minds?" Helga yelled, "I'm Helga G. Pataki. I do NOT fall for rich snobbish guys!" 

"Well _HE_ certainly seems to have fallen for _YOU_." Rhonda pointed out. "Although I can't imagine why."

Helga growled at Rhonda as Harold broke in, "Oooo…Helga's got a boyfriend!"

She grabbed his collar and jerked him forward, "Listen Tubbo, I do NOT have a boyfriend!"

Arnold and Gerald were listening to the whole conversation from their table. "Do you think it's true Gerald?"

"What? You mean Rex liking Helga?" Gerald asked as if he couldn't care less, which he probably couldn't. "I don't know man. It seems pretty obvious with that note he wrote her and all."

"Yeah but, Helga would never go out with him right?" Arnold grinned.

"Who knows?" Gerald replied, "If you ask me, I say those two deserve each other."

"Why?"

"Arnold c'mon!" he exclaimed, "They're both rude, mean, have _nasty_ tempers and-"

"That still doesn't mean they deserve each other." Arnold stated.

"You're right man," Gerald laughed, "Nobody, not even Rex Smyth Higgins, deserves to get stuck with a girl like Helga G. Pataki!"

Arnold tried not to laugh but failed. It was true, he DID almost feel sorry for poor Rex…almost. "Yeah, he's pretty close to being my arch enemy and all, but I couldn't see him having to deal with Helga 24-7."

"I heard that Football Face!" an angry voice snapped.

"Aw relax Helga," Gerald snickered, "we were just kidding around."

Helga stuck her fist in Gerald's face, "Maybe you'd like to repeat that for Old Betsy here Tall Hair Boy?"

Phoebe stepped up and lowered Helga's fist, "Um Helga, perhaps we should be getting back to class before we get sent to Principal Wartz?"

Groaning Helga spun around, "You got lucky this time Geraldo, but watch that tongue of yours. Or I'll yank it out. See how many phony legends you can tell then."

Gerald turned back around in his seat, "Man Arnold, Helga's one person who could seriously use an attitude adjustment."

"She's just touchy Gerald," Arnold shrugged, "I get the feeling that she's not so bad deep down. She was pretty nice after the dance."

"Yeah," Gerald agreed, "but Helga can't go too long without bringing out her dark side. Face it Arnold, that girl is just bad news. And she still has it out for you."

Helga and Phoebe were walking down the hall back towards class. "Uh Helga?"

"What is it Phoebe?"

"I was just wondering if you were going by the park after school today?" Phoebe asked.

"Why? So I can sit in a dorky little swan boat and float around talking with that stuck up brat Rex Higgins?"

Phoebe nodded. "Something like that."

"Have you lost your ever lovin' mind Phoebe?!" Helga squealed, "I don't like Rex, I'll never like Rex. And do you know why? It's because of-"

"Ice Cream." Phoebe offered.

"Yeah, that's right." Helga relented, "Ice Cream."

"Well, maybe this will make 'Ice Cream' realize that you're not going to wait around, pining for him forever."

"What are you getting at Phoebe?"

"If Ice Cream sees that you're giving other 'flavors' a try then he might get jealous and reveal his true feelings."

Helga considered this a moment, she'd tried something similar to this with Stinky once. That had been a total mistake. But maybe if she tried with someone who was practically Arnold's arch enemy? What did she have to lose? "Phoebe---you're a genius!"

"Why thank you Helga," Phoebe blushed, "I try."

"No time to sit around talking Phoebs." Helga grabbed her friend's arm and started hauling her off to the girl's bathroom. "We've got some scheming to do!"

________________________________________________________________________

*Liking the sequel to "Love's Follies" so far? Let me know. Hope this fiction is a success. I just love it when Helga starts plotting ways to win Arnold's heart. Mwuhahaha!!!*


	2. The Things I Do For You

**__**

Helga's Letters

Part Two: Material Things

That afternoon Helga and Phoebe were on their way to the park when, as usual, Arnold came racing around the corner and plowed into Helga.

Helga was knocked off balance and came crashing down onto the sidewalk. Looking up she came face to face with Arnold, "Arnold!" she gasped.

"Oh, sorry Helga." he offered to help her up.

Slapping his hand away she went back into bully mode. "Watch where you're going paste for brains! You're lucky I'm in such a hurry or I'd pound ya!"

"Where are you going in such a hurry?" he asked.

"Not that it's any of _your_ business but Phoebe and me are going to the park." Helga answered grouchily. 

__

The park?! Arnold thought. "You mean you're actually going to meet Rex Higgins?"

"Yeah, so, what's it to you?" she demanded.

"Nothing Helga," Arnold looked like he'd just eaten a bad Mr. Nutty Bar, "I just didn't think you'd bother going."

Phoebe tossed Helga a sly smirk. Helga nodded and continued, "Oh well, it's just that he took the time to write me that beautiful letter and all and who knows---maybe I could get to like him. _Maybe_ I could get to like him like him."

Phoebe stared at Arnold, _You would think that someone had just ripped his heart out_.

"Okay, well, have fun Helga. Bye Phoebe." Arnold turned listlessly to leave.

"Hey Football Face!" Helga called. Arnold glanced over his shoulder. "What's wrong? You sick or something?"

"No Helga," Arnold frowned, "I'm just not in the mood for a walk right now. See ya later."

As she watched him drag himself back towards the boarding house Helga couldn't help but feel a twinge of guilt. It was, after all, _her_ fault that Arnold was so down all of the sudden…wasn't it?

"I think your plan's working." Phoebe congratulated Helga.

"Eh, maybe he just hates to see his arch enemy flirting around with girls when Lila still won't give him the time of day." Helga shrugged. 

"Only one way to find out." Phoebe put her hand on Helga's shoulder and they hurried along to the park.

******

"Ah yes, this should teach that odd headed vagabond not to mess with Rex Higgins," Rex said to himself at the park. "Any minute now I'll have the apple of his eye in my arms and we'll just see who knows the best way into such an untamed lady's heart."

"Uh Rex," one of his classmates of 'lesser stature' approached, "that Helga girl's coming and she's brought a friend."

"Perfect." Rex stated, sounding more snobbish than ever. "This is just like _The Taming of the Shrew_, she'll be mine in no time and Arnold will kick himself everyday for having lost the chance to win his one true love."

"But isn't she the girl who's always picking on him and calling him Football Head?" the _minion_ inquired.

"Quite so," Rex mused, "but my dear Bartholomew, you must learn to read between the lines when dealing with love."

Bartholomew scratched his head, "What's that mean sir?"

Rex moaned, "It means that they only make biting comments and express irritancy at each other because of the strong infatuation they both feel. Just as the old phrase says 'You always hurt, the one you love'."

"Oh."

Helga and Phoebe came over the hill and found Rex and Bartholomew waiting by the swan boat at the pond.

"I can't go through with this Phoebe," Helga cringed.

"But Helga, this is your chance to motivate Ice Cream to tell you how much he cares." Phoebe insisted.

"And what if he DOESN'T care?" Helga whispered harshly.

"Oh he does, trust me." Phoebe said knowingly.

"Fine," Helga grumbled, "but if he so much as lays a finger on me, there'll be a man overboard!"

"Ah what nightingale have we here?" Rex exclaimed as Helga approached, Phoebe waited on the hill.

She shouted encouragingly, "Have a good time Helga!"

Something in Helga wanted to hurl. Rex offered to give her a hand into the boat. "Look pal, just because I agreed to come out here doesn't mean that we're an item or anything. And I am NOT an invalid, I can get into this thing myself."

Helga leapt into the boat and scooted as far to the other side as possible. "I simply adore the strong and independent type," Rex smirked. 

A few minutes later they were floating out in the center of the pond. Rex broke the silence, "So Helga my dear-"

"I'm NOT your dear!"

Rex tugged at his collar, "Alright, I was just wondering how a beauty like you is still available. I mean, such a gem should have long since been discovered."

Helga turned to him with a look of surprise and _Oh brother!_, "You're really pouring it on thick aren't you? What the heck did you REALLY invite me out here for?"

"I'm afraid I don't know what you mean." Rex lied.

"Oh c'mon!" Helga shouted, "Everyone knows you and Arnold don't get along. And it's obvious that this whole boat ride idea of yours is just some scheme you've cooked up to make Arnold jealous."

"Helga, I'm hurt." Rex faked, "Besides, why would Arnold care that I'm seeing you? I thought you two hated each other?"

Helga glared at him, "I do NOT hate Arnold! I-I think he's…okay."

Rex smiled deviously, he was becoming more like his grandfather everyday, although some part of him would never be as viscous. "I see you do have a softer side. And might I add, it's quite lovely."

Helga turned away and rolled her eyes. _The things I do to get Hair Boy's attention._

******

Arnold was up in his room, lying on his bed and staring up at the clouds through his skylight. A knock at his door pulled him out of his thoughts. "Huh? Come in."

"Well howdy there Cowboy!" Arnold's grandmother came in.

"Oh, hi Grandma."

"Well what's wrong Arnold? You look lower than a snake's belly in a trench."

"It's nothing Grandma." Arnold sighed. His grandma could tell that wasn't the case and sat down on the edge of his bed.

"Now c'mon hombre, you know you can tell Calamity Grandma anything." she patted his knee.

Taking a deep breath Arnold started explaining, "Well Grandma, there's this girl-"

"Ahh," his grandma smiled, "you've got your sights set on a little lady."

"Huh? NO." Arnold blushed, "It's just…well, she's off with this kid that I don't really get along with."

"That outlaw Rex Higgins?" 

"Yeah. And she really doesn't like him, at least, I don't think she likes him."

"Are ya scared she might?" his grandma asked.

"No…maybe." Arnold admitted. "I don't know Grandma. We've never really been that close. But we're were starting to become friends and all."

Arnold's grandma nodded and took off her white cowboy hat. "Sounds like you're starting to fall for this southern bell."

"That can't be it Grandma." Arnold insisted, "I mean, I like Lila. I like her like her."

"Or maybe it's just a phase?" she countered, "I didn't see you moping around this bad when you found out that she just liked you."

"What are you talking about Grandma, I was crushed."

"Well if you were crushed then Tex, you're thoroughly whipped and hog tied now." she got up to leave.

Arnold was silent, thinking about what she had just said. _It can't be true. I can't love Helga. She's---Helga!_ Something deep inside wouldn't shake off the possibility though. 

The door clicked shut and Arnold let out a loud groan. He needed to get his mind off her. This would all blow over and he could get back to his nice, normal life.

"OINK!! OINK!!"

"Dag nabbit! Abner why've ya always got to be underfoot?!"

"Hey Grandpa, how about lending you're old pal Oscar fifty dollars?"

"Forget it you cheatin' moocher!"

"But Grandpa-"

"I said get!"

Listening to the commotion going on downstairs Arnold closed his eyes and inwardly sighed, _What normal life?_

******

It was sunset when Helga and Rex finally returned from their boat ride. It had been the longest boat ride of Helga's life. Endless cheesy flattery, and if she heard that annoying rich boy laugh of his _one more time_!

"Hahaha, I say Helga that was fun now wasn't it?"

__

That's it! I'm strangling him!

"We simply must do this again sometime. Are you available on Saturday? We could go for a stroll?"

Phoebe looked at Helga, she seemed ready to shot lasers out her eyes. "Uh, perhaps she should get back to you on that Rex. We may have a great deal of homework."

"Very well then." Rex agreed, "I'll call you on Saturday first and make sure you're available."

Helga was getting out of the boat when he turned and took her hand, the exact same hand that Arnold had kissed the night of the dance. "Until then my rose." he planted a kiss on her hand.

Helga rushed to Phoebe and dragged her off to the end of the park grounds. "EW! YUCK!" Helga gagged, furiously wiping her hand against her pink dress. So much for never washing that hand again!

"I trust you had a less than perfect time?" Phoebe sighed.

"THE WORST!" Helga screamed, "I still can't believe that geek KISSED ME!"

"You mustn't forget your reason for enduring all this." Phoebe reminded her. 

"Arnold had better be steamed when he hears all about this at school tomorrow or I'll wring BOTH their necks!" she declared.

******

Later that night Helga laid stretched out across her bed when her mother started knocking on the door.

"Helga honey! I almost forgot to give you this. It came in the mail for you today." Miriam called.

"Just slide it under the door!" Helga shouted.

The letter was slid under the door and Helga reluctantly picked it up. It was in a bright pink envelope with a heart shaped stamp. "This had better not be from Rex." she snarled.

Then a thought hit her. "OH! Maybe it's from Arnold! YES! My beloved has written to me to declare his love and tell me that he can not bare to see me in the arms of another! Oh Arnold! How I long to read what your gentle and loving hands have wrote!"

She opened the envelope and pulled out the off-white colored paper inside. Reading the letter excitedly her hopes were soon shattered.

Angrily she stalked over to her phone and dialed Phoebe's number. "Hello?" a sweet voice answered.

"Phoebs, you won't believe this!"

"What is it Helga?"

"I just got ANOTHER love letter today!"

"Really? From Rex?"

"No, worse…from Arnie!"

"Oh my."

"Listen to this garbage…

__

Helga,

Hi. It's me. Arnie. I wanted to say that you are really neat. I think, I think I'm in love with you. I'd bet my lint collection on it. I will be in town soon and hope to see you. Maybe Saturday we could go somewhere. I'm sure Arnold won't mind if I spend this visit with you.

I'll bring you some gum when I arrive. Plain flavored gum. It will have ten pieces. I've counted. Guess I'll go now. See you soon.

Love,

Arnie"

Helga could just imagine where the snorts went. "Now what do I do Phoebe?!"

"Well---" Phoebe began, "twice the competition may mean that Ice Cream will confess to you twice as fast?"

"ARE YOU NUTS?!" Helga hissed, "I don't like EITHER of these guys! How the heck am I supposed to put up with a weekend of nothing but snobby laughs and disgusting snorts?"

"Helga, I know it seems unpleasant, but if you won't tell Ice Cream how you feel then this may be the only way to get him to tell you how he feels." Phoebe stated.

A groan answered her. "Helga?"

"What did I ever do to deserve this?" she cried.

"There was the time you-"

Click!

"-Helga? Hello??"

________________________________________________________________________

*Yep, another chapter done. YAY! Thanks for all the reviews everyone. Oh, by the way, I don't own _The_ _Taming of the Shrew _either, duh! Let me know what you think of this chapter please. ^_^ _Ah love_…*


	3. A Date With Boredom

**__**

Helga's Letters

Part Three: A Date With Boredom

The next day at school Arnold had set his mind to avoiding Helga as much as possible. Unfortunately for him, Mr. Simmons had other plans…

"Alright class, today we're all going to do something very _special_." he held up his hands and symbolized quotations as he said 'special'.

"There he goes again." Helga muttered to no one in particular.

"Today we're all going to break up into partners and start working on some very _special_ poems." he beamed. "And don't forget to keep working on your own personal poems about something you're passionate about. We'll be presenting them Friday morning in class."

Helga felt a knot form in the pit of her stomach. She'd been excited at first mention of the assignment, knowing that her poem would be read aloud. But now she wasn't so sure she wanted her poem read. What if someone found out it was hers? What if Arnold found out it was about him?!

"Gee Helga," Stinky whispered, "you look like you've just seen a ghost."

"What's it to you Smelly?!" she spat.

"Dang," Stinky mumbled to himself, "she sure is ornery today."

"Now let's see, I think I'll pair Sid up with Stinky. Nadine with Rhonda. Gerald you'll be with Phoebe…"

Helga noticed the slight blush on Phoebe's face at the mention of Gerald. _ Oh please! Like it's even worth getting all worked up about just because you've been paired with Tall Hair Boy. I mean it's not like you've just been paired with the perfect guy or something. It's not like you've just been paired up with-_

"Arnold…you'll be working with Helga." Mr. Simmons finished.

Two sets of eyes immediately bugged out. "Hey, sorry man." Gerald whispered to Arnold.

__

Oh great. Arnold panicked, _Why is Fate always against me?!_

Helga tried to seem disappointed by this, crossing her arms she huffed, "Crimeny! This is just what I need! To get stuck writing poems with Football Head."

Arnold groaned, nine times out of ten Helga would NEVER use his name. "I guess we're partners then." he sighed sitting at the desk in front of Helga.

"Yeah so?"

"So, let's get started." Arnold replied after taking two sheets from Mr. Simmons. After handing Helga one he read aloud…"Poetry is a way of expressing one's soul through rhyme, word play, set forms, and free verse. In this assignment you will explore how two people can write a poem with feeling and style that will express their opinions about each other."

Helga gulped. 

"What's wrong Helga?" Arnold asked innocently.

"N-nothing." Helga choked out, "Y-you can go first."

Now it was Arnold's turn to gulp. _ME?! What am I going to say about Helga? _"Uh---that's okay Helga, you go first. I don't mind."

__

No way am I going first! I can't let Arnold know what I really think of him! "No---you go first. I insist."

"No, you."

"Uh uh, you."

"You."

"You!"

"Look," Arnold sighed, "if we don't hurry and get started we'll never finish with this assignment before the bell rings."

"Fine," Helga agreed, "so go first."

Arnold groaned, they didn't seem to be making any progress. "Okay, I'll go first." He took out a piece of paper from his binder and started writing something down.

"What are you doing?"

"The worksheet says we're supposed to list each other's qualities first." Arnold informed her.

"Oh." Helga took out a sheet of paper and started doing just that. Out of Arnold's line of sight of course.

By the time they both were through it was time to share what they'd written. "Okay Helga," Arnold said sternly, "I started writing first, so you have to read yours first."

Helga glared at him a moment before conceding. 

"Arnold:

Trustworthy

Amiable

Loyal

Kind

Smart

Cheerful

Optimistic

Football Shaped Head"

Arnold shot Helga a questioning look. "So sue me," she shrugged, "I couldn't resist putting that last one in."

With a smile Arnold read his list.

"Helga:

Brave

Strong

Creative

Talented

Determined

Funny

Intelligent

Pink Bow"

Helga laughed and shot Arnold a glance. "Yeah," he grinned, "I kinda remember your bow the most."

"Well, you were the first one to compliment me on it. Back in preschool. Remember?"

Arnold blushed and nodded. Helga couldn't believe that he had actually blushed! Maybe her eyes were playing tricks on her? Yeah…that HAD to be it. _Get a grip Helga ol' girl_, she told herself, _it's just wishful thinking._

They worked diligently until the end of class. Taking what they had written down about each other and transforming it into a poem.

After handing what they'd written into Mr. Simmons Arnold smiled to Helga. "You know Helga, this was actually pretty fun."

"Yeah, it was kind of fun wasn't it Footb---I mean Arnold." she admitted.

Arnold was surprised, Helga had just said something nice to him. Hadn't she? _Nahh…_he lied to himself.

******

Helga found herself bored to tears in class the next day, Thursday. So she decided to start working on her poem. The one she _knew_ would be all about her passion for Arnold. _Sigh, if he only knew._

She was awakened from her daydream by an announcement from Mr. Simmons. That guy was a real mood killer.

"Alright class, I've got something very _special _to tell you all today."

"Oh, is he going to _special_ ed?" Helga teased.

Her voice had carried all the way up to the first row and Arnold found himself laughing at her remark.

"Is there something you'd like to share with the class Arnold?" Mr. Simmons asked.

"Um…no." Arnold sank down in his seat.

Helga saw this and smirked, "_Special_ ed." she whispered.

Arnold turned with a smile, as if asking her to stop already. Helga could tell she was on a roll today.

"Now, as I was saying. We've got a very _special_ guest today. He's come to visit his cousin again from the country."

Helga's pupils shrank.

"Everyone please give a warm P.S. 118 welcome to Arnold's cousin Arnie!"

Helga choked on the spit wad she'd been making.

The door to the classroom opened and Arnie stepped in. His pale complexion and gross snort disgusted everyone but Lila.

"Oh Arnie!" she smiled, "It's just oh so nice to see you again!"

"Yeah," Arnie replied, "it took me forty-six minutes and thirty-three seconds to get here. I counted."

Helga felt like slamming her head into her desk. But that would only dull the dull experience for so long.

"Now where should we seat you this time…" Mr. Simmons glanced around the room.

Helga was secretly praying that he wouldn't put Arnie anywhere near her.

"Ah, I see there's a seat right in front of Helga Pataki. Why don't you sit there Arnie?"

"Kay."

__

Ugh! Fate is against me! Helga winced.

Arnie strolled up to Helga and pulled out a pack of plain flavored gum. "Here. I got this for you. Ten pieces. I-"

"I know I know." Helga murmured, snatching the gum. "You counted."

"Right." Arnie took his seat and Mr. Simmons went back to his lecture.

It wasn't long before Arnie turned back around in his desk, "Helga. Would you like to go and do something this Saturday?"

"Like what?" Helga moaned.

"Like maybe take a trip to the zoo? We could walk around and talk. Maybe visit my favorite area, the sloth cages?"

Helga was two seconds away from shoving her pencil in her eye when she caught sight of Arnold. He was staring at her and Arnie with a questioning look on his face. _Why's he staring at us? Hmph. You'd think he was jealous or something. _A light bulb went off in Helga's head. _THAT'S IT! HE'S JEALOUS!!_

"Okay Arnie." she leaned forward in her desk so that she was just inches away from his beady eyes, which he blinked one at a time.

Arnold turned back around in his seat. There was a pain in his chest that he just couldn't explain. _Oh no. _he cried out inside, _I can't believe this. It isn't fair! I-I like her like her. I-I'm in LOVE with Helga Pataki!_

________________________________________________________________________

*Like this chapter? Please let me know. Wow, you're all fast reviewers. Cool! You keep reviewing and I'll keep these chapters coming. ^_^ Promise!*


	4. Arnold Tags Along

**__**

Helga's Letters

Part Four: Arnold Tags Along

Friday…Helga Pataki decided to risk it all, as she had done so many times before. She wrote her poem and handed it into Mr. Simmons. After skimming through the poems (or to be more specific, the _names_ on the poems) he read Helga's out loud to the class. Helga crossed her fingers and hoped beyond hope that no one would pin this literary work on her.

"_Passion of My Soul_

He is the golden haired boy I've watched each day,

Going over his notes and studying away.

When he raises his hand he holds my heart in his palm,

Each time he speaks it's like hearing a psalm.

He won't notice me,

Won't see that I exist.

If only he knew,

What I'd do for one kiss.

In a world I'm not meant for,

In a world where I'm not whole.

I thrive because he inspires me,

Passion of my soul."

The entire class cheered for the unspoken poet. Helga sat back in her desk and took in the odd sight with confused amazement. _They're all cheering…for me? Am I THAT good?_

Arnie turned around in his desk, "That was a beautiful poem Helga." he said in a low, boring tone.

Helga's eyes widened, "Y-you knew it was mine?"

"Yes," Arnie nodded, "and I'm flattered."

Something in Helga's heart exploded and her stomach threatened to expel her breakfast right then and there. "Y-you thought it was about you??"

Arnie nodded again, "No one's ever noticed my golden hair before."

Helga's inner voice started shrieking. _That poem wasn't about you, you big monotone moron! It's about your cousin! ARNOLD! ARNOLD!!_

Helga sank back in her seat. _Why do I have all the luck?_

Phoebe turned in her seat and smiled at her friend, letting her know how much she enjoyed the poem. Helga turned away and glared at the blackboard. "I can't believe this."

"Me neither," she noticed that Arnie was still staring at her.

"What are you talking about?" she demanded.

"Tomorrow, it's only one more day until we get to go on our date." he stated all too plainly.

Helga hated this. First Rex, now Arnie! And why the heck wasn't Arnold blowing his top over the whole thing? Didn't he care?! No…he didn't care. Or else he would've done something already. But he hadn't done anything. Not even spoken a jealous word.

Helga would just have to get herself out of this one. She glanced frantically around the room for an idea. Eureka! She spotted Lila staring at Arnie with big puppy dog eyes. She was making someone jealous, too bad it wasn't Arnold.

Helga made a mental note to talk with Lila after school.

******

The bell rang and all the students rushed out the double doors of P.S. 118. Lila was strolling out towards the bus stop when someone snagged her by her arm.

"Pst! Lila!"

"Helga?"

"Yeah, now pipe down." Helga pulled Lila behind a dumpster.

"Why whatever is the matter Helga?"

"I need to talk to you. It's about Arnie." Helga whispered.

"Arnie? Whatever about him?"

"I can't STAND him that's what!" Helga snapped, "You've got to get him to leave me the heck alone! Take him out on a date or something."

"But Helga," Lila sighed, "I'm just ever so certain that Arnie likes you…not me."

"Well then you've got to MAKE him like you!"

"How?"

"Criminey!" Helga slapped her forehead, "Follow us to the zoo Saturday." 

"But Helga-"

"But nothin' sister! You want Arnie to like you like you right?" Lila nodded, "Then you've got to FIGHT for him!"

Lila was speechless. It just wasn't like her to _FIGHT_ for anyone. But she did like Arnie a lot. "Well---maybe."

"Great! See you Saturday. Just make sure it looks like a coincidence that you showed up." Helga said hastily before running back around the dumpster and off towards her house.

Once she was out of earshot she chuckled to herself, "Perfect! One down, one to go."

"One what?" a curious voice asked from behind her.

Helga spun around and came nose to nose with…

"ARNOLD?!"

He stared at her shocked expression for a moment before asking again, "One what? What were you talking about Helga?"

"None of your business geek bait!" she huffed and tried to turn away.

Arnold reached out and grabbed her arm. Any other time Helga would've slugged him for that, but this time he'd caught her completely off guard.

"Helga wait…" he began, "I wanted to talk to you."

"About what?" Helga grumbled, trying to sound uninterested.

"Well---" Arnold scratched the back of his neck, "it's about Arnie…and Rex."

"Arnie and Rex? What about them?"

__

Might as well get it out of your system, Arnold advised himself.

"Do you, you know, _like _like either of them?"

Helga's eyebrow lifted and almost disappeared beneath her bangs, "What?! Why would you care?"

"I was just wondering." he replied.

"Well WHY were you wondering?" Helga persisted.

"I dunno," Arnold shrugged, "they both seem to _like_ like you, I was just curious if maybe you felt that way about either of them."

Placing her hands on her hips she smiled mischievously, "Oh I don't know Arnold, I mean, I _do_ like all the attention I'm getting from them. Heck, I never knew I was so attractive or anything."

"Well you are." the words escaped from Arnold's mouth before he knew what he was saying.

Helga had to fight to stay on her feet, _Did Arnold just say he found me ATTRACTIVE?!_

"What was that?" she asked.

"Nothing." Arnold mumbled, he suddenly longed to be back at the boarding house. "I've gotta go and help my grandpa with something Helga. I guess I'll see you at practice Saturday?"

She was about to agree when it hit her, "I can't come to practice Saturday."

"Why not?"

"You're awfully nosy today Football Head!" she scowled.

"Sorry." 

Folding her arms she sighed, "I'm supposed to go to the zoo with Arnie."

"WHAT?!" _This isn't happening!_

"Yeah…and Rex will probably call and want me to go somewhere with him too." she finished, "Guess I'm pretty much booked tight for tomorrow."

Arnold couldn't have looked more hurt if Helga had shoved an arrow into his heart. "Gosh Helga, I-I guess I won't see you until Monday then huh?"

"Guess not." Helga actually sounded disappointed.

Poor Arnold started off in the direction of the boarding house when Helga caught up to him and punched his shoulder playfully. "Hey Arnold, don't worry. Rex and Arnie may have me this Saturday…but you and me will always have the dance."

"Yeah," Arnold moaned, "the dance."

Without any more kind words to offer Helga changed direction and was off to her house. Arnold trudged along a few more steps before getting frustrated and kicking a glass bottle against a building. "The dance!" he shouted to himself as the bottle shattered against the bricks, "I can't believe that's all we get. And Arnie and Rex can have as many dates with Helga as they want. It's not fair!"

"What's not fair man?" Gerald asked, coming up to Arnold with a skateboard tucked under his arm.

"Oh, hi Gerald. Can we talk?"

"Sure man, what's on your mind?"

"Um…can you keep a secret?" Arnold muttered.

"No problem." Gerald smiled.

"I mean, you can't tell ANYBODY."

"Kay."

"NO ONE!"

"Got'cha."

"I'm serious Gerald!"

"FINE! I'LL TAKE IT TO THE GRAVE WITH ME!!!" Gerald shouted.

With a sigh Arnold started explaining his situation to Gerald. In about a half an hour Gerald stood back and reflected on it all. "Now hold up. Are you tryin' to tell me that ever since that dance a few weeks ago, you've been completely gaga over Helga Pataki?"

"I guess so." Arnold admitted.

"And now that Rex and Arnie have started asking her out and stuff you're suddenly jealous?"

"Uh huh."

"So now you want to get those two out of the picture and tell Helga how you really feel?"

"That's pretty much it Gerald." Arnold concurred.

Gerald stared at Arnold, then burst out laughing.

"It's not funny Gerald." Arnold frowned, a bit aggravated by his friend's reaction.

"Oh yes it is!" Gerald cackled. "You--Arnold--love Helga G. Pataki!"

"Gerald!" Arnold said between clenched teeth, "Keep your voice down!"

"HAHAHAHA!! Oh man, Arnold, you're either really bold or REALLY crazy!" Gerald was hysterical.

Arnold put his hands on his hips. "Are you finished?"

"Not yet man," Gerald snickered, grabbing at his sides, "give me another five minutes."

Arnold's eyes narrowed.

"Okay okay," Gerald pulled himself off the sidewalk and picked up his skateboard. "So what do you plan to do about all this?"

"I don't know, I was thinking of maybe showing up at the zoo tomorrow."

"Wait a minute, you're going to spy on your cousin and Helga?" 

Arnold shrugged, "I don't know what else to do."

"Look man, you wanna win Helga over, you've gotta be _cool_ about it." Gerald smirked.

"And how do I do that?"

"The usual, flowers, chocolates, girly stuff like that." 

"But what if that doesn't work?"

"What are you talking about man?" Gerald exclaimed, "That stuff always works! Just show up at the zoo tomorrow dressed to kill and armed with some mushy gifts and Helga will be falling all over you."

"Really?" Arnold had to admit, Gerald was pretty good with the ladies…or at least, he seemed to think he was.

"Trust me man." Gerald said proudly, "You're talking to the Casanova of P.S. 118."

"Well---okay." Arnold put his hand up with Gerald's and they both wiggled their thumbs. "Who knows, it just might work."

"Arnold my man, it WILL work." Gerald assured him, "Look out Helga, here comes Arnold the romantic!"

________________________________________________________________________

*Now Gerald and Arnold are plotting…crazy huh? But entertaining right? Read and review please! Thanks for all the great reviews so far but I can assure you…this is just the beginning! ^_~ *


	5. What Are You Doing Here?

**__**

Helga's Letters

Part Five: What Are You Doing Here?

It was around ten a.m. Saturday morning when Miriam answered the telephone in her usual drunken state. "H-hello?" she murmured, placing her smoothie on the table.

"Ah yes, hello madam." Rex answered, "I was just wondering if Helga was at home."

"Oh okay," Miriam set the phone down and called to her youngest daughter, "HELGA! Honey, Rex is on the phone!"

"Who's Rex?" Bob asked on his way to the living room.

"No one Dad!" Helga shouted, "Hang up Miriam!"

"Kay." she sat the phone back down and went into the living room with her husband to watch television.

Up in her room Helga was talking with Rex, "Yeah well, I can't go anywhere right now."

"Why not?"

"Because I'm waiting for Arnie to come and take me to the zoo."

"What?!"

"You heard me." she growled, "Arnie's taking me to the zoo, so take a number bucko!"

"B-but I thought you and I were-"

"Oh please," Helga laughed, "just because I let you take me on a silly swan boat ride does NOT mean that we're an item Rex. I can still hang out with anyone I want to. Got it?!"

"Understood. Uh, Helga?"

"Huh?"

"What would I have to do to make us 'an item'?"

Helga exhaled into the phone, "You'd have to do a heck of a lot more than just float around in the park all afternoon."

Rex was about to ask her to be more specific when she hung up the phone. "Well," he exclaimed, "Rex Smyth Higgins is not so easily tossed aside, and love certainly isn't a game for the faint of heart. Helga will be mine and Arnold will be crushed. Or else my name isn't Rex Smyth Higgins III."

******

By noon Helga and Arnie were strolling through the zoo. Helga was glancing at her watch every five minutes thinking to herself, _And just where the heck is Lila?!_

Lila finally got there fifteen minutes later and revealed herself to Helga while Arnie was distracted by the sloth exhibit. How anyone could spend such a long time watching sloth slowly move around on a branch was beyond Helga.

"What kept you so long Cream Puff?!" Helga demanded.

"I'm just ever so sorry Helga," Lila apologized, "but I was just oh so busy helping out with the chores this morning that I-"

"Never mind," Helga interrupted, "just go over there and get Arnie's attention."

"However should I do that?"

Helga felt like pounding her braids out for being so naïve. "Lila---what's Arnie doing?"

Lila looked over Helga's shoulder and answered, "Why I believe he's looking at the sloth exhibit Helga."

"Good," Helga said in a tone that made it sound as though she were trying to explain something to a two-year-old, "now if he's so interested in those pathetically slow monkey things don't you think he'd be interested in someone else who liked them?"

"Perhaps."

"Then go over there and talk about sloth 'til you're blue in the face!" Helga shoved Lila over to where Arnie was standing.

******

Meanwhile, Arnold and Gerald were hiding behind some trees on the edge of the walkway. "Okay man, here she comes." Gerald whispered to Arnold.

"I don't know about this Gerald." Arnold muttered looking at his clothes. They looked like something Rhonda would've picked out for him. Black pants and matching jacket with an aqua shirt underneath. His black shoes were killing his feat, Arnold HATED to dress up.

"Don't chicken out on me now man!" Gerald said, shoving Arnold out onto the walkway.

Helga and Arnold collided and Gerald slapped his forehead. "Smooth man, real smooth."

Blushing uncontrollably Arnold got to his feet and offered Helga a hand up. "Sorry Helga."

"Arnold?" she looked up at him and took his hand. "What are you doing here?"

"Um, I was just walking around, you know, looking at all the animals." Arnold laughed nervously.

"Oh." Helga said in a disbelieving voice.

She brushed herself off as Arnold continued babbling about what a beautiful day it was. "So um, where's Arnie?"

"With Lila," Helga answered carelessly.

"Lila?" Arnold gasped. He couldn't believe it…Arnie had just brushed off Helga! 

Helga turned to go around him but was surprised to find that he hurried over and was now walking beside her. "Gee Helga, I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For what Arnie did. I can't believe he dumped you like that." Arnold spoke softly.

"Dumped me?" Helga gasped. "Geez Arnold, we were never going together in the first place."

"But I thought-"

"Arnie was just taking me to the zoo, that's all." Helga said bluntly.

"Oh," Arnold looked down at the walkway then remembered the gift he'd brought along for her, "here Helga."

Helga took the package that was wrapped in light pink paper. "What's this?"

"It's for you. I hope you like it."

Helga lifted part of her eyebrow. Opening the package she found book of poetry inside. "Oh Arnold," she couldn't contain her joy, she _loved_ poetry.

"Yeah well," Arnold put a hand behind his head, "I like poetry and all and I was just thinking that maybe you did too so-"

"I love this!" she threw her arms around him, hugging him tightly.

Arnold's face went beet red. "Gosh Helga, you're welcome."

Helga got a grip on herself and pulled away, "Um, I mean, thanks Football Head."

Arnold gave her that trademark smirk of his. "No problem."

They both stood there a moment, Helga admiring her gift and Arnold admiring Helga. Finally she spoke, "Uh, I guess I'd better be going. Arnie seems a little too caught up in the sloth exhibit and Lila to come with me so-"

"Helga."

"Hm?"

"Would you like me to walk you home?"

Her cheeks were red, she just knew it. "Uh--sure Arnold. I mean, whatever floats your boat Hair Boy."

Gerald peeked out from his hiding place as the two walked away. Arnold glanced over his shoulder and winked, Gerald responded with a thumbs up. Finally, everything was working out. Or so they thought…

******

From behind a statue just a few yards away Rex Higgins glared at the two smitten fourth-graders as they walked down the path.

"So…Arnold thinks he can beat me at my own game eh?" he schemed aloud, "Well, it's time the Football Head learned that no one gets the better of Rex Smyth Higgins. By this time tomorrow Helga will be all mine and Arnold will be out of luck and _out of love_!"

________________________________________________________________________

*Yeah, I've got Rex plotting to ruin things between our favorite couple now. I didn't want to make this a short fanfic. The reviews are great everyone! I hope I've still got all the kids in character. I'm having a lot of fun with this! ^_^ *


	6. Revenge & Surprises

**__**

Helga's Letters

Part Six: Revenge & Surprises

If there's one good thing to say about a kid like Rex Smyth Higgins, it's that he's one determined little snob…okay, so that wasn't very nice. None the less, Rex set his mind to winning Helga's favor and teaching Arnold never to mess with the best. The boat race had been one thing and it had _seemed_ as though they might start getting along after the reenactment of the Pig War but Rex still had a reputation to uphold. Sadly, the feud between his and Arnold's grandfathers was what kept the boys from peacefully coexisting.

Rex spent the biggest part of the afternoon plotting ways to break apart Helga and Arnold and ultimately win Helga's love. That would be the one thing that would forever and always assure his victory over his childhood foe!

"I've got it!" he finally announced to himself. "Oh Helga dear do beware…the Higgins are not easily beaten!"

******

On their way back to Helga's house Arnold had offered to buy Helga an ice cream bar from the Jolly Ollie man.

They had continued talking as they ate and found themselves at the boarding house instead. 

"Oops," Arnold grinned, "sorry Helga. Guess it slipped my mind where I was heading."

Helga looked up at the boarding house, "No biggie Arnoldo, I wasn't paying much attention to where we were going either."

Arnold gave her a nervous laugh, "So um, do you wanna come in?"

She looked at him with surprise, "You actually want me to come in?"

"Yeah."

"B-but," Helga was at a loss for words.

Arnold smiled and took her hand, leading her up the steps he spoke, "Look Helga, I know that we've had our differences and all but I'd like to think that all that's in the past. We can, you know, start over now."

Helga smiled back at him, _She has a really pretty smile_, Arnold thought to himself. 

"Well hey there Short Man!" Arnold's grandpa greeted them.

"Hi Grandpa. This is Helga." Arnold introduced them.

"Ah-ha, so this is what you've been up to all day huh?" his grandpa winked, "Why didn't ya just tell me you had a date Hot Lips?"

"Grandpa…" Arnold muttered.

"Oh I'm just kidding with you Arnold," his grandpa slapped him on the back as Helga followed him up to his room.

Arnold's grandma came out of the kitchen a second later, "Well I'll be, Eleanor must be back from her important meeting."

"Pookie, when's the last time you actually knew what year it was?" Grandpa asked his delirious wife.

"I always knew she and Tex would make the perfect couple." she smiled.

Grandpa put an arm around her, "Your instincts are as sharp as ever Pookie."

Up in Arnold's room he showed Helga around a little. Pressing a button on his remote he said proudly, "And this is my couch." he plopped down on one end, "Have a seat."

Helga warily sat down. She knew she shouldn't feel this uncomfortable, she _had_ been in Arnold's room before, but most of those were times he didn't know about.

She glanced up to find Arnold gazing at her with an expression that she'd so often given him when he was unaware she was swooning, "What?"

"It's nothing." he smirked, "It's just--after all these years--you're still wearing that bow I like."

Helga's cheeks reddened, "What? This old thing? You don't think I wear it just for you or anything do you?" she started to giggle uneasily.

"I dunno." Arnold shrugged, "I like to think that you do."

__

Is he TRYING to make me look like a tomato? Helga blushed more. "So Football Head, what do you do up here all day anyways?"

"Not much," Arnold replied, "I like to draw and play games and stuff on my computer."

"Oh."

"What about you?"

"Why would I be in your room all day?"

"You know what I mean." Arnold countered, "What do you do in _your_ room all day long?"

Helga felt funny about talking to Arnold about that, _Uh gee Arnold, my hobbies include building shrines to you, writing poems about you, and basically obsessing over you every waking moment of the day…plus your magnificent image haunts my weird girlish dreams._

"Uh…I write poetry. Read books…" she looked at her gift, "…poetry books. And sometimes Phoebs and I just sleep over and talk about stuff."

"What kind of stuff?" he asked.

"What is this? An interrogation?!"

"No, just trying to get to know you a little better is all."

"Fine," she relented, _We talk about Ice Cream_. "Phoebe and I just talk about school stuff and baseball mostly." _Boy, even I'M starting to believe this garbage!_

"Oh." Arnold smiled. "Um Helga…"

"Yeah Arnold?" Helga was leaning against the side of the couch, finally starting to ease up a bit.

"Would you like to do something with me tomorrow afternoon?" Arnold asked shyly.

"Like what?"

"I don't know…maybe go to the arcade?"

"Sure." Helga agreed.

"Really?"

She smiled at his genuine look of surprise, "It's not like I've got anything better to do Hair Boy."

Arnold flashed her a wide goofy grin. "Great! It's a date then." the last part escaped him before he could think about what he was saying.

Helga stared at him, "Oookay." _Did I just say 'Okay'?!_

Did she just say 'Okay'?!? 

"I think I should get going now." Helga suddenly had the urge to flee the boarding house. Arnold was breaking down her barriers WAY too fast.

"Okay, I'll walk you home." Arnold offered.

Helga turned and grinned at him slyly, "Yeah right…like you did last time?"

"Hehe---this time I'll get it right---promise!"

"Fine."

Before she knew what was happening Arnold had his arm around hers and they were descending the stairs. 

"Hey Arnold!" a heavily accented voice called, "I see you and your lady friend are heading out…are you going to steal a kiss?"

Arnold felt his knees start buckling, "N-no…"

Helga was enjoying this, "What's the matter Football Head? 'Fraid I might slug ya?"

________________________________________________________________________

*I didn't forget about Rex towards the end. He's got a big part coming up soon and you'll read more about Lila and Arnie. ^_~ Please continue to read and review!*


	7. Rex Gets the Upper Hand

**__**

Helga's Letters

Part Seven: Rex Gets the Upper Hand

Saturday night Helga was on the phone with Phoebe telling her all about her trip to Arnold's house. 

"And he was staring at me with googly eyes and everything!" she finished. "Can you believe it Phoebe? After all these years I've spent pining over him he actually likes me!"

"Like likes you, you mean." Phoebe smiled, "I always knew Ice Cream would come around."

"Yep, guess I finally wore him down." Helga gloated.

"Yes and you didn't even have to follow through with your plan to flirt around with Rex and Arnie…now that Arnold's already admitted his true feelings."

"Sure didn't take him long to get jealous, though he did play it off well." Helga recalled staring at Arnold in class. "Who knew the Football Head was such a good actor?"

"Well---I would think you would know that better than anyone." Phoebe teased.

"Would you drop the whole Romeo & Juliet play thing already Phoebs?" Helga laughed.

"So are you and Arnold going to hang out anymore?"

"Yep." Helga beamed, "He's taking me to the arcade tomorrow. He even made it a date."

"Wow! That's great Helga!"

"I know."

"Well, I suppose I should be going now. You'll need your rest for your first date tomorrow." Phoebe was utterly thrilled for her friend. If Helga spent more time with Arnold, then _maybe _she could spend more time with Arnold's best friend---Gerald. It was great the way everything was working out.

"Okay, good night Phoebs."

"Good night Helga."

******

Arnold was at Helga's house the next day ready to take her to the arcade. He was relieved that he could actually dress casually this time.

"Hi Helga." he greeted her.

"Oh, hi Arnold." she actually smiled at him. It was good to see her nicer side.

"Ready to go?" he extended his arm.

"Sure thing." she put her arm around his and they were off. Miriam actually peeked out the window and watched them stroll away. She wasn't mother-of-the-year or anything, but she really did love her daughter. Even when she wasn't sober…

Arnold held the door for Helga as they reached the arcade. "Thanks Hair Boy."

"Are you still gonna tease me like that?" he sighed with a grin.

Helga looked back over her shoulder, "Would you really have it any other way?"

"I guess not."

"Good. Cause Helga G. Pataki doesn't change for anyone geek bait."

"You got that right." he muttered.

When they entered the arcade they were greeted by two familiar faces. "Hello Arnold! Hi Helga! It's just ever so nice to see you!"

Helga's eyes bulged out. "LILA?!" It wasn't fair! Why did the one person who could ruin her first date with Arnold have to be there?!

"It's oh so delightful to find that we've both come to the same place on such a lovely day. I'm here with Arnie." Lila gave Helga a wink, "And I know who I owe for that."

Arnold gave Helga a strange look, she could only give a nervous laugh. "You don't mean that you and Arnie are-"

"That's right Arnold, we're here on our very first date. The evening at the zoo was just oh so special."

"That's nice." Arnold saw Arnie turn towards Helga, something in him got extremely protective. Arnie was the one who had dumped Helga the day before.

"Hello Helga." Arnie spoke, "I'm sorry that things didn't work out at the zoo."

"Huh?" Helga hadn't been paying attention, his voice was just so DULL. "Oh, no big deal."

"Well, I just wanted to apologize. Want some gum?"

"Lemme guess," Helga scoffed, "plain flavored gum?"

"Yeah."

"No thanks."

Arnold smiled, Helga was no one to play the heartbroken fool. She handled break-ups much better than he did. "What do you say we play some air hockey?"

Helga started laughing and mimicked the wife of a coach that Arnold was prone to helping, "You're on!"

Arnold caught her drift and countered, "You're on!"

Before either Lila or Arnie knew it, the two were off at an air hockey table giving each other their _best game._

Rex watched from behind a videogame machine. "Any moment now…"

"SCORE!" Helga cheered. "Face it Arnoldo, you can't beat the best."

"Maybe not," Arnold agreed, knocking the puck into Helga's goal, "but I can beat you!"

Helga was shocked at first, it appeared as though she might get angry. Instead she started laughing, "Now THAT was pretty sneaky Arnold, I'm rubbing off on you."

"There's a scary thought." Arnold smirked.

"You're just askin' to get creamed!"

"Talk is cheap!"

Rex saw this as his moment to butt in. "Well well well," he smirked, "if it isn't the Football Head and fair Ms. Helga Pataki."

"Oh great," Helga groaned.

"What do you want Rex?" Arnold demanded.

"Why I was just in the neighborhood and thought I'd drop by and see if my beloved Helga was here…and I see she is." he replied curtly.

Helga rolled her eyes, "Listen Higgins, I don't think you've caught the hints. There's NOTHING between us. There NEVER will be. Get over it."

"I'm afraid that I'm a bit to stubborn to believe that." Rex grinned.

"Am I gonna have to pound ya?" Helga asked threateningly.

"Come on Helga." Arnold grabbed her arm, "We don't wanna get kicked out of the arcade."

"A few rounds with Old Betsy will teach him not to mess with me!" Helga hissed.

"Fighting won't solve anything Helga." Arnold reasoned.

A look of disgust crossed Helga's face, "What is with YOU Arnold? You sound like such a wimp sometimes. 'Oh Helga, we shouldn't resort to violence, it won't solve anything.'!"

Arnold looked annoyed, "And what has fighting solved? Helga, you let people bait you too much. You need to learn to let things go."

"Are you trying to tell ME how to deal with MY problems?" Helga shouted.

Rex was loving this.

"Well it's time someone did!"

"And who died and made you a guidance counselor?!"

"You're so hateful!"

"You're such a cream puff!"

"Hot head!"

"Meddler!"

"Why'd I even agree to come on this stupid date with you anyway?!" Helga yelled.

"If you hate me so much then why'd you agree to come?!" Arnold shouted back.

"Pity okay!"

"Everything's not pity Helga!" Arnold was hurt, "You said that's why you went to the dance with me---but I think you WANTED to go with me! And you wanted to come on this date with me too, didn't you?!"

Helga was at a loss, she hated the way he had her pegged. "A-and why would I want to go anywhere with a football head like you anyway?"

"Because you like me like me." Arnold stated.

Helga's anger faded. "I-I think I'm ready to leave."

Arnold was relenting to, but not quickly enough to prevent Rex's next move.

Swooping in on her he announced, "Oh Helga, I'm so sorry about all of this. I'll walk you home."

Arnold stood there with his mouth hanging open. 

"Whatever." Helga muttered. She couldn't bare to look at Arnold now. Things were entirely too tense between them right now.

Rex took her arm and they headed out the door.

"Oh Arnold," Lila exclaimed heading over to him, "what happened?"

"S-she left," Arnold stuttered, "with Rex."

Arnie put a hand on his cousin's shoulder, "Tough break *snort* she was different."

"Yeah," Arnold sighed, staring blankly at the exit, "one in a million."

________________________________________________________________________

*Don't anybody scream (cringes) this is NOT the end. There's more to come…you don't think I'd let Rex win do you? ^_~ *


	8. Balanced Relationship

**__**

Helga's Letters

Part Eight: Balanced Relationship

Arnold was mortified by what had happened Sunday. Helga had just walked out on him! With REX!!

"I-I just don't understand it Gerald," Arnold told his friend as they sat at the lunch table. 

"Look man," Gerald tried to explain, "sometimes girls are just too confusing. They're never satisfied and they're completely unpredictable. I mean, one minute you're sittin' cozy and the next they're ready to rip your head off!"

Arnold sighed and pushed his lunch tray away.

"What's the matter Arnold?" Sid asked from across the table.

"I'm just not very hungry today Sid."

Gerald pulled Sid and Stinky away from the table for a moment while Arnold sulked.

"Look guys, I'm really worried about him." Gerald whispered.

"Yeah, he's lower than dung beetles in a cow pasture." Stinky observed.

"Uh---what he said." Sid agreed.

"Well, you know what we gotta do." Gerald spoke seriously.

Stinky and Sid exchanged looks of confusion, "What?"

Gerald was ready to scream, "We've got to get those two back together!"

"How are we supposed to do that?!" Sid exclaimed, fearing Helga's wrath if they started meddling.

"And what if Helga doesn't want to date Arnold anymore?" Stinky asked.

"I don't think that's going to be a problem." a female voice stated from behind them.

All three boys spun around, Gerald coming face to face with Phoebe.

"Phoebe! We were---we were just---"

"I know."

"What did you mean that it wouldn't be a problem?" Sid inquired.

Phoebe sighed, "It seems that Arnold isn't the only one taking this break up hard. Helga's quite distressed over the whole matter too."

"Really?" Gerald asked slyly.

"Yes, I wish there was a way of getting those two back together." she continued, "They just seem to balance each other out, you know?" 

"Huh?" Stinky scratched his head, "I don't get it. What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means that Arnold's a nice guy who goes around helping people while Helga's a pushy bully who walks around making trouble." Gerald explained.

"It's like Yin and Yang." Phoebe nodded. "Without one the other is unbalanced. But when both are put together, you've got a healthy balanced relationship."

"So what you're basically saying is opposites attract." Sid summed up.

"Exactly." Phoebe smiled.

"Oh." Stinky still didn't get it, big surprise. "Well then, I guess we should just get one of em to go and apologize to the other."

"I'm afraid it won't be that simple." Phoebe said sadly, "Helga's not one to make amends."

"And Arnold doesn't think he did anything wrong." Gerald groaned. "We're just gonna have to find a way to push those two together. They'll have to make up if we don't give em any other choice."

"Gerald!" Phoebe scolded, "You can't force two people to love each other."

"It's worth a try." Sid spoke up.

"Works with pigs." Stinky shrugged.

"It's settled," Gerald stated, "today after school we get Arnold and Helga on the playground and don't let em leave until they've buried the hatchet and gotten back together."

"But-" Phoebe tried to reason with them.

"It's perfect!" Sid grinned.

"Yep, I reckon those two love birds will be back together in no time." Stinky chuckled.

"I don't think-" Phoebe persisted.

The bell rang.

"Time to get back to class." Gerald turned and the other boys followed, leaving Phoebe to stand there and worry about the possible quirks in their plan.

******

Helga was grumbling as she stormed out of the building at 2:45. She hadn't quite been herself all day. Brainy had even gotten away with breathing over her shoulder during their poetry reading session.

"Uh Helga," Phoebe had to try and stop her from heading around back towards the playground. She just knew this would all end in disaster.

"What is it Phoebe?"

"Um…maybe we should walk to my house instead today?"

"No thanks Phoebs." Helga frowned and continued walking, "I'm not into hanging out today. I just wanna go home and try to forget about Arnold." _Yeah right, you've got a shrine built to him in your closet!_ Helga HATED it when her inner voice had a point.

Phoebe cringed as Helga turned the corner and was grabbed by Sid and Stinky.

"AAAHHH!!!! LET ME GO WEIRDOES! YOU'RE BOTH DEAD!" Helga screamed.

"Calm down Helga," Stinky spoke, "We just want ya to sit a spell and talk with Arnold."

Helga's pupils shrank, "ARNOLD?!"

Gerald was patting Arnold's shoulder as they came around to the playground from the other side of the building. "It'll just take a minute man, I-I think I left that sack of kickballs out here after recess. It's tough being the ball monitor you know."

"Yeah…" Arnold stopped dead in his tracks. "H-Helga?"

Stinky and Sid let her go and dodged Old Betsy. "This had better not have been your stupid idea Football Head!"

"What?!" Arnold snapped, "You planned this! Admit it Helga!"

"Fat chance!"

"Why can't you just apologize for losing your temper?"

"Would it kill you to stop meddling in my life for five minutes?!"

They both crossed their arms and turned away from each other.

"Man, this is worse than ever." Sid stated.

"I'm afraid I'm gonna have to conquer." Stinky nodded.

Phoebe tapped Gerald's shoulder, "I tried to tell you. You can't force two people to love each other."

"So now what do we do?" Gerald exclaimed.

"Be patient." Phoebe advised, "These things have a way of working themselves out."

"And what have we here?" a snobby voice questioned.

"Oh no!" Gerald gasped, "Not him again!"

Sure enough, Rex Higgins strolled straight out onto the playground and right up to Helga G. Pataki. "Helga my sweet rose. Whatever are you doing wasting your time here with a strange headed boy like Arnold?"

A glimmer appeared in Helga's eye. Phoebe silently pleaded with her to forget their previous plan and brush Rex off.

"Oh Rex," Helga put her arms around him, "I'm so sorry I ever doubted your love before! It so obvious to me now that _you're_ the only boy for me!"

Arnold's jaw dropped, this was TOO WEIRD!

Rex seemed pleasantly surprised by the strange turn of events. "I'm so glad you've come to your senses Helga my pet."

"Don't EVER call me that," she whispered, "I mean…it's so darling the way you think up all this charming pet names for me Rex my love."

Arnold looked like he was about to rip a certain snob's head off.

"This won't be pretty." Gerald muttered.

"REX! What are you doing here?" he demanded.

"Why, I just came by to see how Helga was doing." Rex slid an arm around her shoulders.

Arnold was ready to BREAK that arm. "Helga! I can't believe you're letting him do that!"

"Well believe it bucko!" she hissed, "Rex here knows how to appreciate a girl and HE'S my new boyfriend."

"Right-o." Rex grinned.

"What?!" every kid on the playground shouted.

"You can't be serious Helga!" Arnold exclaimed.

"Oh I'm serious alright Hair Boy." Helga grabbed Rex by his collar and (reluctantly) placed her lips on his.

Eyes bulged, stomachs turned, and mouths hung open. 

"That's it…" Gerald gagged, "I'm puking!"

Arnold was speechless as Helga and Rex pulled apart, "There," she panted, "see. I'm serious."

Rex stumbled backwards and fell to the ground. "Sheesh, you'd think he never kissed a girl before." Helga mumbled.

"Helga!" Phoebe squealed, "Don't you think that was a bit---too much?!"

"Nope."

Gerald had gone behind the dumpster to spew and Stinky and Sid were standing on either side of poor crushed Arnold.

"Gosh Arnold, I'm sorry things didn't work out between you and Helga." Stinky sympathized.

"Yeah man, maybe you're just better off without her?" Sid patted Arnold's shoulder.

Arnold just stood there, staring at Helga in disbelief. "S-so we're really through? You really like Rex more than me?"

Helga felt herself softening again, "Hey, it's not like you loved me or anything Arnoldo." She prayed he'd correct her on that but he just stood there silently.

__

Tell her! a voice ordered him, _Just tell her how you really feel! Or you'll lose her forever…to REX HIGGINS!_

"I have to go." Arnold turned and ran off the playground. It started to rain and the bus had long since left. He'd have to run home and get soaking wet. Perfect…just the thing to worsen his mood.

At least now his tears weren't visible due to the rain. If someone had told him a month ago that he'd be crying over getting dumped by Helga G. Pataki, he would've told them they were crazy. But now…he just wanted to go home.

"Helga--" Phoebe spoke softly.

"What?" Helga frowned and looked towards where Arnold had run.

"Nothing…" Phoebe sighed, she added under her breath, "I knew it. You're both---unbalanced."

________________________________________________________________________

*So sad…maybe I'll throw 'em both together in the end. ^_~ Keep reading and reviewing please.*


	9. Helga of Geraldfield

**__**

Helga's Letters

Part Nine: Helga of Geraldfield

The ice cream parlor was packed with kids the next afternoon. It was a particularly hot day and everyone was in the mood for a chocolate fudge Sunday. Everyone that is---except for Arnold.

"C'mon man," Gerald pleaded, "eat up."

"No thanks Gerald," Arnold pushed his desert away, "I'm not in the mood."

"Oh! Can I have it?" Harold begged.

"Sure." Arnold replied listlessly.

"Man Arnold! You have got to stop beating yourself up of getting dumped."

"I know Gerald…it's just going to take time." Arnold agreed.

The bell on the door sounded and Arnold's worst nightmare walked through the door. It was Rex…with Helga!

"Aw man!" Gerald slapped himself.

Helga noticed Arnold staring miserably at them and wound her arm tightly around Rex. "Oh Rex, it's just so sweet of you to offer to buy me ice cream and all. And you haven't even said a word about my combative personality." She hoped this little guilt trip was working on Arnold.

"Why attempt to change perfection?" Rex responded with a dashing grin.

"He's so fake." Arnold jeered.

"Careful man," Gerald muttered, "your fangs are showin'."

Helga and Rex sat at the table directly across from Arnold and his friends. This was something that Rex did on purpose. Even Helga had her limits when tormenting someone, _Oh man, this guy's gonna send Arnold right over the edge._

Arnold was actually clawing at the table, "Whoa," Sid whispered to Harold, "he's finally lost it."

"Huh?" Harold asked between mouth fulls of ice cream.

"Calm down Arnold, just re-lax." Gerald advised coolly.

"I can't Gerald, Rex is just using Helga to get to me. It's not right!" Arnold slammed his fist down on the table causing the other customers to turn around and stare. _Great, _he groaned, _I'm acting more like my grandpa everyday._

Helga turned back to her Sunday. "This is perfect! Arnold's going out of his mind!"

"I agree." Rex muttered, "Everything's going according to plan."

She gave him a look of utter confusion, "What plan?" _How could he know about my plan?_

"Oh…um…my plan to make him see how foolish he is for ever letting a gem like you escape him my dear. I feel so fortunate to have found you. Arnold shall see that his loss is my gain." Rex was becoming an excellent liar.

"Yeah, whatever." Helga shrugged, _Close one!_

Rex took her hand, "So Helga, perhaps you'd like to come on a stroll about town with me tomorrow evening?"

"Can't," she stated indifferently, "I've got practice."

"Violin?"

"No--baseball--doi!!"

"Oh, well perhaps I could come and watch. Then we could go for a walk afterwards?"

"Suit yourself Money Bags." Helga grunted.

******

Practice was underway at Geraldfield with Helga assigning positions to all the other fourth graders.

"Rhonda, you're first base. Sid, you take centerfield. Stinky's on third and that means Phoebs gets fourth. Harold's catcher and Gerald's in the outfield. I'll be pitching so that just leaves Arnold. Looks like you're playing shortstop again Short Man."

"But Helga!" Harold complained, "I HATE that stupid catcher's uniform. It makes me all sweaty!"

"Aw pipe down ya big wuss!" she snapped.

"Helga, that's not very nice." Arnold scolded.

Helga scowled at him, "Not another do-goody lecture from you Hair Boy!"

Arnold fell silent. 

"Alright people," Helga announced, "let's play ball!"

Arnold was on his way to second base when he looked up and saw a certain snooty no good rich kid step onto the field. "What's _he_ doing here?" Arnold demanded.

Helga, who seemed pleased by Arnold's annoyance, replied smugly, "Oh Rex? He just came to watch me practice. You got a problem with that?"

"Yeah I've got a problem with that!" Arnold spun around, surprising Helga with his bluntness, she'd never seen this side to Arnold before. "He's just using you Helga, can't you see that?!"

Helga was shocked, "Are you calling me blind Football Head?"

"I say Arnold, you seem to be a bit beastly this evening. Perhaps you should've stayed at home?" Rex smirked.

Arnold was reaching his boiling point. "Rex! I don't know what you're up to but leave Helga out of it!"

__

I'm afraid Helga's a key part of it…Rex's inner voice mused. "Honestly now old chap, you don't think I'd ever use Helga to my advantage. You're terribly jealous you know. Perhaps you're just the sort who doesn't miss a good thing 'til it's gone?" 

It was a good thing that Arnold wasn't up at bat or Rex would've gotten a Louisville Slugger to the face.

"REX!" Arnold sprang at his childhood foe.

The other fourth graders rushed to pull the two boys apart. 

"C'mon man!" Gerald said, tugging at Arnold, "Let go of him!"

"Vagabond!" 

"Creep!"

"Prude!"

"Four eyes!"

"What language!" Rhonda gasped.

"Little help here?" Sid looked at Helga. She was speechless, this was something that she could've never seen coming. It just wasn't like Arnold to go off on people.

"Hey Football Head!" she put her hands on her hips and glared at him, "I thought you were always going around telling us NOT to resort to violence?!"

"Well I'm making an exception!" Arnold growled as the two boys rolled around the playground exchanging blows and insults.

"Stay away from my girlfriend!" Arnold ordered.

"_Your_ girlfriend? HA! She's obviously MY girlfriend now!" Rex countered.

"She'll find out what you're up to. You'll slip up Rex, you always do!" Arnold shouted.

"That's enough!" Helga yelled, grabbing each boy by his collar she slung them onto opposite sides of the field.

"Now they're in for it." Sid muttered.

"I can't believe you two blockheads!" she lectured loudly, waving her arms. "Don't you think I can choose my own boyfriend if I want to? Heck, I could probably do a lot better than the two of you if I wanted!"

"Is she talkin' about me?" Stinky whispered.

"Criminey! Look Arnold, if you want me back then just tell me why. You don't have to go wrestling with Rex all of the field!"

Arnold wiped some of the blood out from under his nose and looked up at Helga, "He's using you Helga."

"That doesn't explain why you're so jealous." _Just say it Arnold!_ she was inwardly pleading, _For both of us._

Arnold stared down at the grass.

A few minutes passed without him saying a word. "Fine." Helga gave Rex a hand up. "Then I guess there really is no hope of us getting back together. So stop harassing Rex."

"Where are you two going?" Gerald asked.

"For a walk." Helga groaned.

Phoebe stared after her friend as Gerald helped Arnold to his feet. "Man Arnold," Harold shouted, "if Rex had jumped me like that---I would've pounded him!"

"I know," Arnold sighed.

"Not very gallant are you?" Rhonda folded her arms.

"What do you mean?" Arnold questioned.

"Helga was practically begging you to say something to her. To tell her how you truly felt. And you just sat there!" Rhonda explained, "Face it Arnold, she's given you countless opportunities to confess and you've blown them all."

"Yeah well, it's not that easy Rhonda!" Arnold snapped, "I don't even know if she feels the same way!"

"You'll never know unless you try." Phoebe spoke softly, "I know Helga better than anyone else in the whole city…she's got a good heart, even if she doesn't always show it."

Arnold sighed and stared at Phoebe, she was making a lot of sense. "Thanks Phoebe," he smiled, "I guess I'd better hurry and catch up with her huh?"

"That would be wise," Phoebe nodded, "And gallant."

Rhonda approved, "Very gallant."

"Okay." Arnold turned and headed off.

"So how'd you know that Helga wouldn't turn him down?" Gerald asked Phoebe.

"Oh, just a little thing called _Ice Cream_." Phoebe smiled.

Gerald looked at the others and shrugged, "Oh well, back to the game."

________________________________________________________________________

*I'm getting so close to the ending I can taste it! And it taste like---Ice Cream? LOL. Hope you're enjoying this story. Read and review! And thanks for all your comments! I did use one from a certain reviewer, **_puppiescute_** G, thanks a lot for that! I think I'll sum this up in one or two more chapters. Gotta go! Bye everyone!* 


	10. Rendezvous at the Park (Ending)

**__**

Helga's Letters

Part Ten: Rendezvous at the Park

Arnold hurried to catch up with Rex and Helga. This was probably his last chance to come clean to Helga about how he felt. He wouldn't blow it this time!

__

Just be gallant, he told himself over and over.

Helga sat on a park bench next to Rex, "So this was it?" she questioned, "A stroll halfway around the neighborhood and then to the park?"

"Yes well, I don't want to ruin my new shoes." Rex muttered.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Yeah well, you really shouldn't have provoked Arnold like that." Helga was starting to sound worried.

Rex laughed, "Still carrying a torch for that oblong headed loser are you?"

"NO!" Helga blushed, people seemed to pick up on that WAY too easily. "I'm just saying that if you hadn't baited him you wouldn't have gotten your butt kicked."

"Oh Helga, you don't honestly believe that it isn't obvious that you still like Arnold?" Rex smirked, "I thought it would've occurred to you by now that he will NEVER truly like you like you."

Helga stared at the ground, "It's just not an easy thing to accept. I've liked him for---a long time."

Rex slid an arm around her shoulder, _I've got you now_. "But dear, you really shouldn't settle for chasing a girlish fantasy, not when you can have someone who truly loves you."

"Like who?" Helga demanded.

"Me." he was starting to lean closer. His plan was working perfectly, with Helga as his devoted girlfriend Arnold would be thoroughly defeated, that would teach him to mess with Rex Higgins.

Helga started sliding back on the bench, "You know Rex, the only reason I kissed you before was to prove to Arnold that I was serious about finding someone else…I didn't say it HAD to be you."

Rex slid closer, he wasn't giving up.

"In fact, I really don't like you like you, I don't even like you that much---at all." she was running out of bench. 

Arnold entered the park panting, "Now…where'd…they…go?" Glancing around he spotted them over on a park bench. It looked like Rex was trying to kiss Helga, she didn't seem too thrilled about it. _THAT RAT!_

"Come on Helga darling, you don't want to spend the rest of your girlish youth pining over some pathetic little do-gooder who lives in a filthy rundown old boarding house do you?"

"I-"

"Wouldn't you _rather_ be with someone like me? Rich, well dressed, cunning, handsome…"

"Oh like you're all that Rex. Psh! I'd sooner stay single. In fact…we should see a little LESS of each other." Helga was on the edge of the seat now.

Neither saw Arnold approaching.

"No one dumps Rex Smyth Higgins." He leaned in, his lips an inch or so away from hers and closing in fast.

"REX!" Helga was about to topple over. She held her eyes open just long enough to see a fist fly directly into Rex's face.

He was knocked off the bench and onto the ground. Helga KNEW that turquoise sleeve! "ARNOLD?!"

Rex sat up on his knees, placing his hat back on he shouted, "What is the meaning of this?"

"I think she was dumping you." Arnold replied angrily, "And I _don't_ think she wanted a goodbye kiss."

"You got that right." Helga mumbled.

"I say you don't give up easily do you?" Rex snapped at Arnold.

"Not when it comes to someone I care about." he answered.

__

Did Arnold just say that he 'cared' about me?! Ahh! Helga was all a twitter.

"Perhaps you should return to your little baseball game before I'm forced to have you removed from the premises." Rex suggested strongly, "Or have you forgotten? My family OWNS this park!"

Helga snapped out of her daze and grabbed Arnold's arm, "FINE! We're leaving."

Rex looked surprised. "Oh no Helga darling, you can stay."

"I wouldn't stay here another minute if you begged me pal!" she started pulling Arnold away.

"Now wait just a minute!" Rex ordered.

"Wait Helga." Arnold took her hand. "There's something I've been meaning to tell you and I guess it wouldn't hurt for Rex to hear."

"What's that?" Helga had been waiting for this moment her whole life!

Arnold took a deep breath. _Here it goes. _"Helga…I love you."

Rex gritted his teeth. Helga stared at Arnold wide eyed. _My heart stopped! I can't breathe! Arnold just said he LOVED me! Not liked me or even liked me liked me, but LOVED me! OOHHH!!!_

With those thoughts Helga passed out. Arnold managed to catch her before she hit the ground. "Helga?! Helga are you alright?"

"Hmph," Rex huffed, "I hope you're happy. You've ruined everything."

"What are you talking about Rex?" Arnold demanded.

"You were right when you said that I was using Helga to get to you. It would've worked if you hadn't gone and made that little confession just now." he explained.

"That's cruel Rex! And I'd never let you hurt Helga like that." Arnold was fuming but too occupied with poor Helga to do anything drastic to the snob.

"Well old boy, looks like you've won again." Rex turned to walk away.

"Rex! Love isn't a game!"

Rex glanced over his shoulder, "Life's a game Arnold. Consider yourself a good player and a worthy opponent. Until next we meet." And then Rex was gone.

Helga's eyes fluttered open and she starred at Arnold's football shaped head. "Arnold? Wh-what happened?"

"I told you I loved you and you passed out." he explained.

"Where's that rotten little bug eyed creep?"

Arnold laughed, "Rex left while you were out."

"Good riddance!" she sat up. "Hey Arnold…"

"Yeah?"

"I love you too. I always have."

Arnold smiled at her. She really was a pretty girl, especially when she smiled. "Wanna go back and rejoin the gang?"

"Sure." 

Arnold extended his hand as if to help her up. But instead, when she put her hand in his, he pulled her forward and they locked lips.

__

Arnold's kissing me! a voice inside Helga screamed. _Pinch me I'm dreaming!_

"OW!" she shouted when they pulled apart. "What was that for Arnoldo?"

"Just making sure I wasn't dreaming." he replied.

"Yeah well, you're supposed to pinch YOURSELF Einstein!" she was rubbing her arm angrily.

"Oops." he grinned. She smiled too. 

"You're a bold kid Arnold."

"Thanks."

"Don't get used to it Football Head. Just cause we're back together doesn't mean I'm gonna go all soft on ya or anything." she informed him.

"I wouldn't have it any other way Helga." his arm hung across her shoulders.

Helga looked around them, it was a beautiful day. The birds were singing, the sun was shining, and the whole atmosphere was just so---perfect.

"Oh and Helga." she heard Arnold say.

"Huh?"

"Remember when Mr. Simmons read some of our assignments from Friday out loud?"

"Yeah, so?"

"I just wanted to tell ya--well--I liked your poem." 

Helga's face went red. "What?! How'd did you know it was my poem?"

Arnold smiled and pulled her closer as they walked, "Let's just say…I'm a fan of your work."

__

Fan of my work? Now how would he have seen any of my work? *GASP!* My pink book!

"A-Arnold?"

"Yeah?"

"Remember that day when you and Gerald found that pink book on the bus?"

"Yep."

"Did you--uh--ever find out whose it was?"

Arnold stared at the sky for a moment before answering, "Well…Gerald didn't."

__

He knows! He's known all along?! "You…knew?"

"I know now."

"But-"

"The last poem practically spelled out your name before you ripped it out, and the handwriting wasn't disguised or anything, I guess I just needed you to confirm it."

"Arnold I-"

"That's okay," he kissed her cheek lightly, "I'm your muse, your inspiration. I kind of like that. It's nice that you care so much."

"Hehe…" _Oh well, at least he doesn't know about the shrines…or DOES he?_

"Hey Arnold!" Gerald called, seeing the two approach between pitches. "Are you two back together?"

"What's it to you Geraldo?" Helga scowled.

"Well, you're lettin' put his arm around you, that's good enough for me." Gerald turned and threw a curve ball to Curly.

Curly hit the ball and sent it straight into Eugene. "AAHHH!!!"

Everyone rushed over to assess the damage.

Phoebe knelt down on one side while Gerald was bent over on the other, "Eugene? Are you badly hurt?"

Eugene stared up with a black eye, "I'm okay."

"Well," Helga sighed, "some things change and some things just stay the same."

"You said it Helga baby." Gerald shook his head, "Now whose turn is it to call the ambulance?"

**__**

~The End~

________________________________________________________________________

*And that's the end. Did everyone like it? Let me know okay? My next fiction will be up soon, it's a Halloween thing I've got in the works. Until then Hey Arnold! fans! See ya! ^_^*


End file.
